Distributed Abuse
by misst
Summary: Hermione Granger meets up with some trouble...fin
1. Merciless

**A/N: **Ew, I completely lost interest with this one but I finished it. Hope some enjoy it, if not feel free to gauge your eyes out after the read (…um, actually maybe you shouldn't…get a friend to!)

Rated 'R' 

The evening's homework dropped to the floor in a sudden flutter, as a loose arm reached out and grabbed Hermione by the shoulder.

"Professor!"

Hermione drew back and tried desperately to loosen the grip of the figure that held her.

"Ms Granger, I had hoped the school rules would have sunk in by now."

Hermione's brown eyes stared back into pools of pure darkness.

"You do remember what happened last time I caught you prowling?"

A shudder came about her and she clasped her backside with her free hand.

The spanking he had bestowed upon her weeks ago still seemed to burn on her skin.

"Yes Professor Snape, but I…"

Snape held up a lengthy finger, and shushed Hermione with a growing smirk on his lips.

"Oh., Ms Granger, I see you've been expecting me," 

She looked up in surprise, and then followed his gaze to the neckline of her blouse. She blushed with a mixture of anger and fear, and attempted to cover her chest with her free hand.__

Snape chuckled a bit, bemused by the look on Hermione's face.  He turned her hand in his palms, and kissed her fingers gently. Hermione flinched and demanded she be freed. 

The Potion's Professor just laughed. 

"I do not think so Ms Granger, I have a little task for you before you head back to your room," he turned and glared defiantly at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who had during the conversation, taken cover in a nearby print of a fruit bowl.

"Involving-I'm sure-an expectant third party."

Hermione let out a piercing scream that reverberated within the confinements of the hall. 

"Malfoy get over here!"

Snape gestured over towards an ominous-looking statute, and after a few silent moments another cloaked figure stepped out into the light.

Draco Malfoy grinned in the daylight that seeped from behind the tower's windows.

"Hello Mudblood. Ready for some fun?"


	2. Dutiful

It wasn't the force that made Hermione follow the Professor down to the dungeons, but the piercing looks Draco Malfoy shot at every turn.

It made Hermione's heart flutter, and her knees tremble.

Snape hadn't tried to induce any conversation, but did make sure to end the bickering between the two students as they came to stop in front of his private stores.

"That's enough! Both of you!"

Snape's grip loosened on Hermione's arm and Malfoy took a turn at restraining her. Hermione suppressed her first intention of kneeing Malfoy square between the legs, and after a moment, when Snape headed into his large cupboard, she began to fight the urge of pressing herself into Malfoy's emerald robes.

He seemed to notice this as well, and edged his groin a few extra inches away from the crook of her back, entitling Hermione to smile inwardly.

Snape had returned, with an armful of jars and a variety of buckled pieces of leather. Hermione's eyebrows raised as she caught sight of this, and Snape just grinned, pulling Malfoy over to him and whispering in his ear.

"Come on Mudblood, put on your collar," Malfoy said, stepping back towards Hermione, with a dog's lapel strung between his fingers. Hermione backed up into the wall. 

"Piss off Malfoy! You foul…"

In swift movements of wands and hands, Hermione was jerked to the floor and tethered on a leash.

Hermione screamed in protest and struggled to free her neck from its confinements. With tears in her eyes she raised from her knees and lowered her gaze. Snape appeared to be enjoying himself, as he let out a low growl.

"Come now, what do you say? Aren't you appreciative?"

Malfoy licked his lips hungrily and began to disrobe in the corridor. 

Hermione shuddered.

"Yes master." 

She was pulled hap-hazardly towards what she expected to be her night of absolute torment.


	3. Blissful

The barrack-like chamber Hermione was thrown into stank like putrid flesh, the stench filled her nostrils and made her eyes water. Two tall figures made their way through the entrance moments after her, Draco still holding the leash and Snape mixing a vial with a finger. 

Hermione kept her head high, even though her chest was tight with fear and her hands shook with anticipation. From the light of the single candle Hermione noticed Snape's gesture to draw closer, and she did.

An eager smile covered Draco's pale face, a blush pasted on his cheeks, and one hand tightening around the lump in his trousers.

Snape wasn't smiling, and he pressed down hard on Hermione's shoulders.

"Kneel bitch!" 

His order echoed across the stone walls and Hermione did as she was told, wincing as the cold floor contacted with her legs. 

"This will keep us from any unwanted _aftereffects _Ms. Granger. Here, open your hips a little more." 

Snape bent down and ran a coated finger inside her thighs, making sure to periodically brush his thumb across her, with much satisfaction. Hermione gasped at first, but when his strokes became more vigorous she cringed and let out a sharp cry.

Snape chuckled and withdrew his hand, reaching forth to grab Malfoy by the collar and smearing her flavour on his lips.

"Get a taste of her Malfoy. I have a feeling this one will be the best."

Hermione closed her eyes and laid back on the pave, allowing Malfoy to reach under her panties and manipulate the flesh within. The immediate rush and tightening of an overbearing climax was soon upon her, and Malfoy, taking action, lowered his head to gorge himself on her liquids. Hermione opened her eyes in the haze to find Malfoy unclasping his cloak, and peeling off the garments surrounding his abdomen. 

She wasn't surprised to see Snape enjoying himself privately a few yards off. He was close enough to catch a view but excluded at the time being. 

There wasn't much more time for ponderings when Malfoy lifted her hips and forced himself into her with the experience of an amateur. The rhythm mocked Hermione's heart beat and her gasps weren't only from pleasure, but from suffocation. She couldn't catch her breath.

"That is quite enough Malfoy," 

Snape's large hand came from the darkness and pulled Malfoy off with an abrupt force.

"It's my turn."


	4. Scornful

The weight of older man bore hard against Hermione's elbows. He insisted she prop herself up so he removed her restraints, allowing him some new angle of penetration. After a minute or two of abuse Snape slowed his thrusting and pulled out half-hard.

Hermione brushed some damp hair off her face and looked questioningly at her Professor.

"Sir?" 

She whispered breathily, ignoring Malfoy's covetous glare.

"Get over here Granger!"

Snape pulled back his undergarments and held himself in his fist. Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head to encapsulate the rigidity in her mouth.

She stopped as soon as his flesh touched her lips. In a giant leap towards the door Hermione managed to rush pass both Snape, whose eyes widened in surprise and Draco, who stumbled backwards in a feeble attempt to grasp her. 

Legs cramped and clothes a strew, Hermione ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. She nearly toppled into Harry and Ron who had just turned the corner at the top of the stairs. Hermione wrapped her arms around them both, and sobbed into their robes.

"Oh Harry, they're both monsters. Malfoy and Snape!"

She buried her head into his broad shoulder. 

"Evil! I can't even tell you what they made me do…"

The boys were unusually quiet and Hermione lifted her head to question them.

Ron looked towards Harry and shot him a little smile.

"Well Hermione what do you expect us to do?" 

Ron's voice sounded different, far too cold and nasty and Hermione abruptly backed away. 

"Now, now Ms Granger we don't need that sort of attitude."

Hermione's mouth opened with shock and fear, and she stepped back towards the wall of the landing.

"I give you credit Mudblood, although I'm sure you didn't expect all this trouble just for you pus-…"

Harry silenced his friend then reached under his cloak and pulled out a thin transparent container. He took a large swig and passed it to Ron guzzling the remaining mixture with a look of intense focus. Hermione went frigid as the two shapes infront of her transformed back into those of Malfoy and Snape, each stepping forward and grasping Hermione by the arms.

"Hurry! We wouldn't want you to be late for class."

Hermione screamed and struggled to free herself, but her captures maintained their strong grip, she felt something being coerced pass her lips and she fell to the floor.

SHWAP!  
With a start, Hermione opened her eyes, and blinked into black pools of ones furrowed with disdain.

"Excuse me Miss Granger what exactly have you been hollering about for the last fifteen minutes?"

Snape's voice was raised beyond his usual threatening murmur, and hinted at something quite baleful. He struck her desk with the ruler once again and Hermione fell back onto her chair.

_It was all a dream?_

Hermione couldn't believe it, her legs still ached from running and her privates still throbbed from earlier on. With a weary look she turned round, catching glimpses of the other Potion students sniggering into their cauldrons. Hermione felt her cheeks darken and kept her eyes on her Professor's nose. Snape himself was flushed and continued to send piercing looks towards a similarly rosy Malfoy sitting with his cronies. He looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"In the future Miss Granger,"

Snape lowered his head and brushed his lips across Hermione's ear. His eyes narrowed, and lips curling he managed a breathy;

"I'll be sure to strengthen that _Forgetfulness_ potion."

Hermione didn't have the vigor to respond. She just stared straight ahead, wishing the black and icy pair would do the same.


	5. Vengence

Intro A/N: _I couldn't leave the story where I had previously stopped. This is a much better ending, totally _"misst"_ here. Choose not to read if you are easily offended by horrendous writing and ridiculous plots. _Rated "R" _(warning smut+"odd pairings")…muhahaha_

The school term seemed to pass in a fog, and Hermione amidst it all tried desperately to forget her frightening ordeal. She could have forgotten, or at least suppressed it if not for Potions classes when Draco's cruel taunting looks pierced her and the night flashed before her eyes.

Though it was nothing compared to the absolute terror Professor Snape put her through. She had hoped Snape would at best disregard her, but it was the opposite. He would single her out and taunt her silence in class. Hermione had stopped answering questions and merely sat stone face in all of her classes. Her grades had slipped to drastically she was passing only by the pity of her once-adoring teachers.

Hermione sat leaned over the pile of books on an emptied library table. She flipped through the text in front of her and a wide, unforgiving smile covered her cheeks.

All she had going for her was her revenge. And how sweet it would be.

_Study classes with Snape had never been so unbearable_. Thought Draco miserably, knotting the vile substance in his hands to the texture he was ordered to duplicate.

A sudden quick slap on his bottom made Draco drop the root in his hands. He twisted on his stool, red in the face.

"Why did you do that sir?"

Professor Snape grinned and chose to ignore the inquiries, leaving Draco to cautiously rub the bruise. 

"I think that is enough for tonight Malfoy. To your rooms immediately." Snape added in a chuckle.

Looking up from the cauldron Draco questioned him.

"But sir! We haven't even covered today's lesson on the…"

"Enough! Enough!" Snape hollered waving his hand for silence. He rubbed his temple dimly and gestured for Draco to grab his things and leave.

In somewhat of a rage Draco gathered his ingredients and tools then headed for the large dungeon door, but stopped immediately in his tracks. 

His arms gave way, and the lab pieces smashed with great force on the ground.

Snape sashayed in his cloak turning to roar some infamous line for Draco's carelessness, but instead found himself facing a very determined Hermione Granger. He didn't have time to cry out until the ropes were bound across his arms. Draco was lying shivering on the floor below him.

"Come now professor, you really didn't think I was through with you did you?"

Snape registered the blow from atop his head and fell to the ground beside Mafloy's unconscious body. 

It was some time before they awoke. Each bare and tied spread-eagle on what was presumably Hermione's bed. Snape demanded in a very stern voice that he be let free, but Hermione just giggled and tighten the binds on their legs.

"I won't be needing any _Forgetfulness Potion_ professor, oh no. I plan on cherishing this memory till my dying day."

Draco opened his grey eyes and blinked sleepily.

"Where am I?" he slurred in a drowsy haze.

Hermione sighed and began to disrobe.

"Just keep your mouth shut for once Malfoy. Please spare us from your inquisitions.

Snape snorted and wriggled to loosen himself.

"Ms Granger I do recall finding a better use for that overly-large mouth of yours now why don't you…"

He stopped speaking as soon as Hermione climbed a top him. She pulled back the covers that spared him of exposure and took him in her hands.

Snape clamped his mouth shut and pushed hard against the mattress trying not to enjoy himself.

"Professor I don't suppose I have to finish this off for you do I?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and opened his lips to scornfully reply when Hermione forcefully jammed her potion mixture down his throat.

Snape coughed and gurgled back on the drink.

He had tasted the same brew before. He recognized the smell, and the bitter taste. Recounting the times when he skulked the streets for Muggle street women, and forced them to do very naughty things indeed…

"So Professor have you figured out my plan yet?"

Hermione words came out in a half chortle. Snape's response drew into a mumbled and slewed garble. Draco on the other hand took the potion without protest, the knock to his head turned out to be lasting longer than initially mused. Hermione shrugged, she didn't care about the long term effects, she just wanted something now.

"Now that your both ready and willing…" She looked down at them from Snape's lap, their half-drooling, half-miserable faces made her insides burn.

Hermione took Snape inside her first, rocking steadily upon his groin. With a second though she reached for Draco, and ordered for him to sit up. She sat for a moment facing her professor then turned, still keeping Snape inside her to raise her legs onto Draco's shoulders. 

Without much demand Draco settled in and shared Hermione until she hastily pushed back his head and rose from Snape's lap to let the seed fall into Draco's hungry mouth. She laughed vengefully. She was enjoying this far too much to reclaim her sanity. It was no matter though, because tables soon turned, and she was pushed out of the action and left staring in shock as Draco himself moved to cover Snape's convulsing body. The two embraced for a short moment before Draco was flipped onto his back and Snape drove himself inside him.

Hermione had truly had enough. There was no point in continuing this any further. She stood from the now quivering bed and walked over to her dresser. After pulling on a new set of robes she reached down and picked up a small bag of Floo powder, then after a second greedy look back towards the pair, headed towards the hearth.

With a large handful Hermione pitched the powder into the flames.

The large and wrinkled face of Albus Dumbledore appeared amongst the emerald.

"Headmaster sir, I have something very odd to show you."

Hermione stepped back, clearing the view from to the bed…

**End A/N: **_I love endings like this…had to the perversity inside me took control._****


End file.
